


Please?

by jdho2



Series: Finding the Avengers [2]
Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Steve Rogers is also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdho2/pseuds/jdho2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thinks Steve & Steph's next baby should be named after him.  (So short because it is for a 100 word challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please?

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, I am planning to write these follow-up oneshots as they are requested and/or ideas come to me. You can consider this one to happen within a couple weeks of the Finding the Avengers epilogue.

“Please, Steph?”

“I won’t promise,” I told Clint AGAIN.

“I’ll teach it to shoot!”

“Not a good selling point, and you’ll do that whatever we name the baby!  Anyway, I’ll think about it, but I won’t promise right now.”

“Why not, Clint’s a good name?!”

“Well, for starters, Steve gets a say,” I reasoned, placing a hand over my bump.

“Cap will do whatever you want!”

“We don’t even know if it’s a boy.”

“My middle name is Francis; that works for a girl!”

“Maybe.”

We’d already decided the answer was yes, but I wanted it to be a surprise.


End file.
